


Fade Me Down

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [ New ] A love story, of course.





	Fade Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Author’s Note: Ummm. Yeah. I feel a pull towards a chaptered fic and set out to simply revise and continue FMD. But when I was rereading it, I felt like it was utter crap. Plus I had absolutely no recollection of where the story was going. Sooo…I’m starting over. And possibly even retitling it. I still have the basic framework in my mind, so to me it feels like the same story, but to readers of the old version, I highly doubt it will seem even remotely similar. 

 

 

**Prologue**

 

James Potter was having trouble sleeping. 

 

His bags were packed; he’d checked and rechecked his belongings thoroughly. His claustrophobic owl had flapped her wings in the direction of Hogwarts the evening before and was probably already waiting for him. He had set aside the robes he would wear in the morning on the train, complete with the Head Boy badge that Dumbledore’s owl had brought him last week. He had done such a spectacular job shining it yesterday that even now, in the pitch-black of his bedroom, it cast off a sparkle, the waning gibbous glinting off its surface almost ominously. When he woke up, if he ever managed to fall asleep, his seventh and final year at Hogwarts would begin. It was enough to keep anyone up. 

 

But the real reason that James was still awake was that every time he closed his eyes, Lily Evans was in his arms, her long hair sweeping across the back of his eyelids as he was transported back to those pivotal waning moments of sixth year, a tornado of cinnamon and apples storming past his nostrils. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a hesitant hug and her lips landed awkwardly at the crease between his own, as if she had failed to make a decision between his cheek and his mouth. She stepped back instantaneously so that the kiss was nothing more than a peck and a delicate blush gathered across her features. She looked up at him shyly, slightly amused at his stunned expression, and smiled, green eyes shining at him as she whispered, “See you in September.”

 

And then she had literally faded into the crowd, leaving him gaping after her, rummaging through his pockets for both his sanity and something to wipe his glasses with, unable to believe what he’d just witnessed. 

 

James Potter had quite pathetically thought about Lily Evans every single day this summer. 

 

He had alternated between reliving that goodbye and fantasizing about this upcoming school year. He analyzed the tentative friendship they had established as sixth years; mentally poking at cracks in its shaky foundation. Through the humid, unbearable days and nights of the past three months, James had been dreaming about seeing Lily again. 

            

James rubbed tiredly at his eyes and rolled over to peek at the clock. An odd combination of relief and anxiety settled over him. In just five hours, he’d see Lily. 

 

He had no way of knowing that miles and miles away, a certain redhead lay awake with the same bottomless pit in her stomach. 


End file.
